Kuroto Dan
|-|Kuroto Dan= |-|Genm Lvl 2= |-|Genm Lvl 3= |-|Genm Lvl 0= |-|Genm Lvl X= |-|Genm Lvl X-0= |-|Genm God Maximum Lvl 1000000000= Summary Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 Dan Kuroto) is the 30-year old CEO of Genm Corp. He is also the true identity of Kamen Rider Genm (仮面ライダーゲンム Kamen Raidā Genmu), also colloquially known as the Black Ex-Aid (黒いエグゼイド Kuroi Eguzeido). He was also the host of the Level 30 Charlie Bugster. He is then revived again as a Bugster, due to the help of Poppy by equipping him with the first Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and a Gamer Driver, calling himself New Kuroto Dan (新檀 黎斗 Shin Dan Kuroto). After helping co-develop the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat with Kiriya Kujo, and witnessing the power of it, he now refers himself as God Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 神 Dan Kuroto Shin). After a fight in the rain against Kamen Rider Lazer, Kuroto is defeated and regains his sanity, now referring to himself again as just Kuroto Dan. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | High 7-C | 5-A, can be much higher. Low 2-C with Cosmic Chronicle Name: Kuroto Dan, Kamen Rider Genm, Game Master, Black Ex-Aid, Dangerous Zombie, New Kuroto Dan, God Kuroto Dan Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Bugster (formerly human), Game Master, CEO of Genm Corp Powers and Abilities: |-|Human and Bugster powers = Genius Intelligence (Referred by himself as "Godly Talent", he's smart enough to creates many powerful Gashats, weapons, revived himself through data, and manage to find a way to counter abilities of Cronus), Weapon Mastery, Self-Resurrection with Continue (Can revive and "continue" his life after being killed, which he has 99 lives), Immortality (Type 4 and 6), Regeneration (Low-Godly with Continue, can restore his physical body even if he completely vanish), Data Manipulation (Can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data), Teleportation (Can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults), Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Can infect people with Bugster virus, if the virus is not stopped within time limit, the patient will instantly die with their body completely vanish), Resistance to Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item that he created, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability), Paralysis Inducement (Paralysis cannot affected Bugster), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (He's a Bugster, an Video Game Virus made out of data, and lacking of soul) |-|Level 2, Level 3 and Level 0 = All of Human and Bugster's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Many of his weapons and attacks is energy-based), Can activates the Game Area |-|Level 10(X) = All of Human and Bugster's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Immortality (Gained the immortality ability of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat to freeze the Gauge, allowing him to recover without injury from any, even fatal damage), Statistics Amplification (By taking hits to purposely die and revive, Genm can continuously use the data of death to increase the power of Level X), Duplication (Able to produce many data clones of himself, allowing him to be at many places at the same time. According to Kuroto, this power is based on a fictional zombie's ability to self-reproduce through their own cells), Explosion Manipulation (Can use his Zombies to explode at enemy) |-|Level X-0 = All of Human, Bugster and Level X's powers except Immortality and Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability and Resistance to Time Stop with Muteki Mode (Immune to every attacks and time stop for 10 seconds) |-|Level 1000000000 =All of Human and Bugster's powers, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can activates the Game Area, Statistics Amplification (Can freely set his own physical statistics), Energy Manipulation (Can constructs energy to attack enemy), Reality Warping (Can reprogram anything that came into contact with his body. Have total control over his game area wherein he can control time, space, physics, concept, laws and etc), Elasticity and Body Control (Stretches his arm long enough to grab the moon), Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Can summons meteor to attack his enemy), Light Manipulation, Flight (Can fly using his thruster), Teleportation, Summoning (Can summons a horde of Zombie Gamers), Biological Manipulation (Zombie Gamers will attack and infect anyone on sight, turning them into a zombified Bugster Virus), Power Bestowal (Can create any game and grant himself new powers with his thoughts), Resistance towards Time Stop (Was unaffected by Cronus' time stop) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Ex-Aid, who fight against Zi-O and Geiz, and gained upper hand. Comparable to Riders in Build Series, which is comparable to Akaba who can do this) | Large Town level (Comparable to or stronger than Brave Safari Gamer, who defeated Ouja which comparable to Ryuki) | Large Town level (Stronger than before) | Large Planet level (Can move the moon and throws it at his enemy), can be much higher (Can freely set his strength as much as he wants, he later use this power to throws Mars at Ex-Aid). Universe level+ with Cosmic Chronicle (Is capable of freely controlling every phenomenon in Cosmic Chronicle, which is as vast as the universe, such as control reality, time, space, physics, concept and laws itself in his Game Area) Speed: ''' At least '''Superhuman | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic travel speed (Stated in official source to be capable of jumping into outer space from Earth within 5 seconds) with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can stretch his hand to grab the moon and sling it at such speed). Can be much higher (Can freely set his speed as much as he wants) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class P (Can sling the moon at his enemy) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class | Large Planet Class, can be much higher (Can freely set his strength as much as he wants) Durability: Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | Large Town level | Large Planet level, can be much higher (Due to the nature of God Maximum Mighty X's stat amplification property) Stamina: Likely Average or a bit higher, once overworked himself to death Range: Extended Melee range, much higher with projectiles | Extended Melee range, much higher with projectiles | Extended Melee range, much higher with projectiles | Thousands of kilometers physically. Universal with Cosmic Chronicle Standard Equipment: Gamer Driver, Buggle Driver, Rider Gashat Intelligence: Super-Genius. Referred by himself as "Godly Talent", he's smart enough to creates many powerful Gashats, weapons, revived himself through data, and manage to find a way to counter abilities of Cronus Weaknesses: Kuroto is an arrogant man that also possess a rather massive god complex. He also shows to be mentally insane. Key: Level 2, Level 3 and Level 0 | Level 10(X) | Level X-0 | Level 1000000000 Gallery Kamen rider Genm - Wish in the dark Kuroto_Gif.gif Kuroto_Continue_Meme.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Data Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Physics Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2